Le plus grand secret de Mark
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Mark Evans a un grand secret, un secret qui fait de lui sa fierté et tous son bonheur, mais qui peut aussi les mettre en grand danger, lui et ses coéquipiers. Un secret qui changera l'histoire tout au long de leur aventure. Tous ceci commence dans Inazuma Eleven 2. Jespére que l'histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut cher lecteur, ici .**

 **Voici ma toute première histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **( HISTOIRE 1 )**

 **Le plus grand secret de Mark**

 **C** **hapitre 1: Réflexion et décision**

La nuit était tombée sur la ville d'Inazuma.

Quelque part, dans une petite maison, un jeune homme de 14 ans possédant des cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs au reflet marrons qui regarder dans le vide, était assis sur un lit, dans une chambre moyenne remplit d'affiche, des vêtements et de ballons de foot.

Le jeune homme lui aussi porter, malgré l'heure tardive, des vêtements de foot.

Un mini jean vert foncé, un tee-shirt manche longe vert et jaune qui lui arriver jusqu'au mains. Mais grâce à son bandeau orange qui tenez ses cheveux loin de ses yeux, il fut facilement reconnaissable.

Son nom. Mark Evans.

Mark ne se sentez pas bien depuis hier.

D'abord, quand il rentré avec ces coéquipiers à leur collège après avoir gagné le Football Frontier, ils ont retrouver ce même collège en ruine.

Après, ils ont appris que ce serait des extraterrestres qui l'on détruis pour montré leur «supériorité». Et quand ils ont essayer de les arrêter pour sauver le collège Umbrella ils ont échouer et leur collège a eux aussi à été détruit. Mais en plus ces coéquipiers: Max, Timmy, Jim et Steve ont été gravement blesser, au point de devoir rester à l'hôpital.

Et maintenant il apprend qu'il va devoir partir avec ces coéquipiers restant pour trouver des nouveaux joueurs pour les aidé à arrêter la Tempête des Gémeaux.

Il était terriblement inquiet.

Pas pour ces « parents », ils étaient pratiquement jamais là, et les peux de fois où ils l'étaient, ils ne rester jamais longtemps, alors pour Mark, qu'il parte pendant plusieurs mois loin d'eux sent aucune nouvelles, ça ne changera absolument rien à sa vie, ça lui sera même égal.+

Et ni de partir à la poursuite des « extraterrestres », au contraire, il voulait absolument les retrouver pour les empêcher de blesser encore une seule équipe.

Non. La seule chose, ou plutôt la seule personne pour qui il était vraiment inquiet s'était...

ffrumm

Ces pensé fur interrompu quand il sentit le petit corps qu'il avait sur ces genoux se retourné sur le côté pour se blottir plus contre lui avec un petit gémissement fatigué.

Ces pour lui qu'il était inquiet et qu'il avait peur. Mais malgré ces inquiétude, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vus de ce petit être, puis il approcha sa main près de sa tête et lui caressa ses cheveux noir hérisser avec une extrême douceur pour ne pas le réveillé. Mais même endormit, le petit ressentis son contacte car il blotti plus sa tête contre ça main en ronronent comme un chat avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvre.

Il était ce que Mark avait de plus précieux au monde, plus précieux que sa passion pour le football, plus précieux que sa propre vie pour lui. Mais il était surtout son plus grand secret, un secret qu'il cache depuis 3 ans, un secret qu'ormis sa famille de cœur, il n'avait dit à personne, ni à ses «parents», ni à aucun de ces amis. Ce même secret qu'il c'est juré de protégé envers et contre tous.

Jusqu'ici, Mark avait réussi à le cacher au reste du monde, mais il allé devoir partir le lendemain même et il ne pouvait pas le laissé tous seul avec Paul et Decker aussi longtemps.

Le seule moyen pour qu'il reste avec lui serai de l'emmener, mais cela veut aussi dire dévoilé son secret, et ces coéquipiers pourrait beaucoup lui en vouloir, et aussi ne pas accepté de l'emmener. Mais c'était compréhensible, car ce combat contre les extraterrestres sera sans aucun doute très dangereux.

Mark regarda sont réveil: 01h49. Il soupira, il doit se réveiller tôt demain et il risque d'être fatigué. Mark laissa ses inquiétudes de coté et déplaça doucement le petit corps de l'enfant pour le mettre sous la couverture. Mark ce mis en pyjama au plus vite et ce glissa dans son lit pour dormir.

Mais il regarda encore ce petit. Pour cette nuit il le laisser dormir avec lui, et ça le soulager lui même de le savoir là. Il ferme les yeux avec une seule pensé en tête.

Il le protégerait peut importe ce qui puisse arriver.

Car cet enfant était tous pour lui: Sa vie, sa chair,son sang, son monde, son petit ange, sa plus grande fierté, l'être le plus cher dans tous l'univers qu'il avait.

Son fils. Alexandre Evans.

 **A suivre...**

 **Alors, qu'en avez vous penser?**

 **Nous venons de découvrir que Mark a un fils de 3 ans, alors que lui à 14 ans!**

 **Ceci va changer beaucoup de chose tout au long de l'histoire, mais je vous préviens que même si Mark va avoir un grand rôle dans la guerre contre l'Alius, son fils Alexandre sera tout autant important malgré son jeune âge.**

 **D'après vous, comment les coéquipiers de Mark vont réagir en découvrant qu'il a un fils?**

 **Vont ils accepter d'emmener le petit en sachant à qu'elle point tous ceci est dangereux?**

 **Et qui sont Paul et Decker?**

 **Pour le savoir, il faut lire la suite. N'hésitez pas à mettre vos commentaires.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser grandement pour mon retard, mais je pense avoir trouvé une manière d'aller plus vite pour écrire mes histoires.**

 **Et je tiens aussi à m'adresser à certains d'entre-vous:**

 **Guest:** **Voilà le tome 2.**

 **Flash comics: Voici le tome II.**

 **Virginie: Merci, voilà la suite.**

 **Songokan: Merci.**

 **Eleonora2002:** **La voici.**

 **Et pour info, quand vous lirez que le petit est appelé « Alex » c'est simplement son surnom pour raccourcir un peu. Et si vous jouez au jeu "Inazuma Eleven", vous connaissez dans ce cas Paul et Decker, juste que leurs vies seront modifiées.**

 **Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 1 )**

 **Le plus grand secret de Mark**

 **Chapitre 2: Vrai vie et révélation**

Mark ouvre doucement les yeux et fut accueilli par une pièce éclairée par le lever du soleil, il remarque donc que c'était le matin. Il regarde son réveil et fut surpris par l'heure: 9h47. Il avait prévu de se lever à 10h pile. Mais bon, il n'était pas contre de dormir à peut près...20 minutes en plus.

Avant de refermer les yeux, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Alexandre mais...trop tard, il savait que le petit l'avait vu ouvrir les yeux.

Mark sentit son fils lui échapper des bras et se mettre à le secouer avec toute la force et la fougue que ses 3 ans lui permettaient, il cria « PAPA, PAPA ! REVEILLE-TOI ! » Mark grogna, pourquoi quand il ouvre à peine les yeux il faut obligatoirement qu'il se lève ?! Et Alexandre n'avait pas fini, il savait très bien comment réveiller son père si ce dernier s'obstinait à vouloir rester allongé. Car Alexandre ne comprenait pas pourquoi, quand son papa se réveille, ne se lève-t-il pas tout de suite alors qu'il ne dormait plus ? Alexandre enleva la couverture et secoua son père encore plus fort « PAPA ALLEZ LEVE TOI ! JE SAIS QUE TU DORS PLUS ! »

 _Comme si je pouvais me rendormir !_ Pensait Mark avec agacement. Car voici l'inconvénient de dormir avec Alexandre: si son fils se réveille avant lui et qu'il le voit ouvrir les yeux, il ne le laissera pas se rendormir.

Mark, sachant déjà que ça ne servirait à rien de rester allongé, se décide à ouvrir les yeux et les posa dans ceux noirs onyx de son fils. Quand Alexandre remarqua que son père le regardait, il arrêta de le secouer et le regarda en boudant avec son air enfantin, impatient que son papa se lève. À sa petite mine, Mark le regarda mi-amusé, mi-en colère, il murmura en grognant « D'accord, d'accord. T'as gagné, je me lève. Mais par pitié Alexandre, arrête de crier ! »

Alexandre sourit tout content de lui et sortit de la chambre pour aller attendre son père dans la salle de bains. Mark se leva à son tour et bailla en s'étirant. Cela allait être une longue journée, il ne le savait que trop bien. C'était aujourd'hui que Mark devrait révéler l'existence d'Alex à ses amis. Le capitaine de Raimon était encore soucieux, il craignait tant leur réaction, mais c'était compréhensible. Car il avait caché à tous ses amis qu'il avait un fils et ça, depuis 3 ans. Mais surtout, il avait peur qu'ils lui posent des questions qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de répondre, rien que dit pensé cela lui arracha une grimace, il ne voulait vraiment pas en entendre parler.

Mark décida de laisser ses sombres pensées de côté et rejoint Alexandre dans la salle de bains pour se laver et s'habiller tous les deux au plus vite. Il fallait qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner pour lui, son fils et ses deux invités avant que ces derniers n'arrivent.

Après qu'ils se soient préparés, Mark finit par descendre avec Alexandre dans ses bras et le posa sur sa chaise avec Léo: son petit lion en peluche, pour le distraire un peu, le temps qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner.

Après toutes les fois où Mark était resté seul, il savait parfaitement préparer à manger. Le capitaine -pour l'instant converti en cuisinier- prépara: des œufs, du bacon, du jus d'orange qu'il avait fait la veille, des toasts, des pancakes, de la brioche et du chocolat au lait, dont Alexandre c'est jeté sur c'est 2 derniers !

« Doucement Alex ! » s'exclama Mark en prennant une serviette pour essuyer la bouche recouverte de chocolat du petit. Alexandre regarda son père confus, Mark lui sourit gentiment « Mange moins vite, la nourriture ne va pas s'enfuir. » finit-il pour plaisanter. Le petit chérubin a juste hoché la tête en souriant avant de repasser à l'attaque.

Après quelques minutes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Mark partit ouvrir et laissa entrer ses deux invités: c'étaient ses 2 amis qu'il attendait, Paul Peabody et Balt Decker.

Paul était plutôt petit pour un garçon de 14 ans. Il avait des cheveux verts et des yeux aussi noirs que ceux d'Alex.

Et Balt -qui préfère qu'on l'appelle Decker- est court et mince. Ses cheveux sont échevelés, inclinés et blancs. Ses yeux sont grands et noirs, et en dessous de ceux-ci, à la hauteur de la bouche, avaient deux marques rouges.

« Tonton Paul ! Tonton Decker ! » s'écria Alexandre avant de ce jeter dans les bras de Decker, avec Paul lui ébouriffant ses cheveux. Tous les deux contents de voir leur "neveu", comme Alexandre très heureux de voir ses "oncles" !

Mark ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce tableau. Oui, Paul et Decker étaient plus que dignes d'être les "oncles" d'Alex. Après tout, ce sont eux qui l'avaient aidé à élever son fils.

Quand Alexandre est entré dans sa vie, Mark avait seulement 11 ans. Il savait qu'un enfant -un nouveau-né qui plus est- demandait énormément de responsabilité. Mais le nouveau père était sûr d'une chose en sachant les futures responsabilités: il voulait prendre soin de son enfant, il refusait de l'abandonner dans un orphelinat pour qu'il soit donné à des inconnus juste parce que lui-même était encore un enfant !

Il savait déjà où l'installer, celà faisait un moment que Mark avait découvert une grande pièce de 6 m2 cachée derrière un mur à côté de sa chambre. Le jeune brun avait bien remarqué que de dehors la maison semblait plus grande et que le bruit était creux quand il frappait dans le mur. Il décida de ne rien dire de sa découverte à ses parents, au cas où. De toute façon, ses parents n'ont jamais appris l'existence d'Alexandre, Mark ne doutait pas qu'ils prendraient son fils pour le mettrent dans une famille d'accueil, et ça: c'était quelque chose qu'il ne laisserait jamais faire !

Mais après, il fallait s'en occuper. Mark savait que pour cela, il aurait vraiment besoin d'aide, alors il avait appelé Paul et Decker à la rescousse !

Decker, parce qu'il était l'aîné d'une grande famille avec 10 frères et sœurs donc, savait parfaitement comment s'occuper d'enfants en bas-âge, voir de bébés. Mais les problèmes du jeune albinos était surtout que: ses parents étaient assez pauvres, avec son père qui travaillait comme concierge dans un café, sa mère au chômage au point de ne pas pouvoir chercher du travail parce qu'elle gardait tous ses enfants en bas-âge, et Decker, ses parents ne pouvaient même pas le faire inscrire dans une école pour qu'il reste aider sa famille à s'occuper de ses plus jeunes frères et sœurs.

Et pour Paul, sa situation était pire: le petit au cheveux verts avait perdu ses parents dans un incendie, et c'est retrouvé dans un orphelinat à 7 ans. Mais très vite, l'orphelinat était devenu pire qu'une prison pour lui, alors il c'est enfuit un an plus tard et depuis, il vit dans la rue. Il a trouvé refuge dans une vieille petite maison en bois abandonnée. Depuis, il mendiait ou volait des articles dans les magasins pour espérer les revendres en faisant du porte-à-porte. Il avait tout le temps requis pour venir s'occuper du petit, même s'ils avaient tous les deux vraiment besoin des conseils de Decker dans un premier temps pour connaître les mouvements du quotidien à faire.

Mais dans les 2 cas, ils avaient accepté, mais Mark décida de leur donner quelque chose en échange: il donna un peu d'argent à chacun pour que cela les aident un peu, surtout que les articles que volait Paul étaient en particulier des affaires pour bébé, comme aucun des deux ne pouvait aller à l'école, Mark s'assurait d'apprendre au mieux ses cours, pour leur rapporter. Et le jeune capitaine leur apprenait à jouer au football, ses deux amis avaient très vite été passionnés pour ce sport !

Autant dire que les 2 étaient choqués de ce que leur ami avait fait pour eux ! Mark avait juste sourit, cela sert à ça les amis !

Mais pour maintenant, les 4 étaient assis à table pour le petit déjeuner.

« J'ai du mal à croire que l'on va rencontrer la meilleure équipe du pays ! » fit remarquer Decker, tout content.

Oui, aujourd'hui Mark présentera en plus de son fils, ses 2 amis d'enfance. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui et son fils, le jeune brun refusait de les laisser là. Surtout qu'ils étaient tous les deux de très bons joueurs, Paul était défenseur et milieu, mais pouvait aussi être gardien de but, et Decker était un excellent défenseur. Si tout se passe comme prévu, ils pourront rejoindre et jouer dans l'équipe de Raimon. _Si tout se passe bien..._ ne put s'empêcher de penser sombrement Mark.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se termina vite. Ils se dépêchèrent tous de prendrent leurs sacs préparés la veille pour leur grand voyage à travers le Japon, Alexandre pris juste un petit sac contenant quelques jouets, des cahiers de coloriage et de sa peluche Léo.

Avant de partir, Mark s'agenouilla à la auteur d'Alexandre, il fallait être sur que le petit ait bien compris « Aujourd'hui, je vais t'emmener voir des copains à moi pour que l'on parte tous ensemble ce balader pendant plusieurs dodos, mais je vais d'abord aller leur parler, pendant ce temps tu resteras avec les tontons Paul et Decker, quand je vous ferait signe vous avancerez. Mais tu dois me promettre de rester sage, d'accord Alexandre ? »

Alexandre hocha vigoureusement de la tête avant de répondre « Promis papa. » Mark lui sourit tendrement, et le rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il aimait ressentir la douce chaleur de son fils contre lui, mais cette fois c'était surtout pour ce donner du courage, il allait en avoir bien besoin.

Sur le chemin, à chaque pas que faisait Mark, celà le rendait de plus-en-plus nerveux, chaque pas le rapprochait des ruines de son collège, où la Caravane Inazuma les attendait avant de partir, et plus ils avançaient, plus Mark avait peur et craignait ce qui allait se passer.

Mark sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, en tournant la tête, il vit Paul lui decocher un regard encourageant, comprenant les peurs de son ami. Le jeune capitaine baissa la tête quand il sentit un petit poids sur sa jambe, Alexandre s'accrochait à lui en le regardant confusaiment en ayant sentit son inconfort, pourquoi son papa avait peur ?

Mark ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu apaisé face au regard confus de son fils. Évidemment, Alexandre ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, son fils était intelligent pour son âge, mais ne comprenait pas tout. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il est à lui-seul son plus immense secret, qui va aussi ne plus l'être longtemps.

 **Devant le collège Raimon**

Caché derrière un des piliers détruits du collège Raimon, Mark regardait de loin, tous les membres de son équipe papotaient entre-eux attendant devant la Caravane Inazuma. À bien regarder, ils étaient tous là, avec Axel qui arriva un peu en retard, il était donc le dernier.

Mark se sentait comme paralysé. Il se sentait juste terrorisé, même la peur qui l'avait habité pendant son match contre la Tempête des Gémeaux en voyant leur force inhumaine, n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

« Ça va aller Mark. » essaya de le rassurer Decker, voyant fortement la peur -à la limite, la panique- de son ami.

Mark pris une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il devait aller vers ses amis, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière ! Ironiquement, il voulait à tout prit empêcher les extraterrestres de continuer à détruire les autres collèges, mais jusqu'ici le jeune capitaine n'avait pratiquement même pas pensé à eux, juste des pensées concernant son fils revenaient en boucle dans son esprit.

 _Allez...il faut y aller._ Se dit Mark pour ce donner un peu de courage, avant de commencer à avancer vers ses coéquipiers.

« Eh ! Capitaine ! » se fût Tod qui le remarqua. Par la même occasion, attira l'attention de tout le monde.

Tout le monde se rapprocha pour le saluer, le jeune brun les salua avec un petit signe nerveux. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Axel et Jude qui en l'observant, en arrivèrent à la même conclusion: quelque chose tracassait leur capitaine !

« Bien, tout le monde est là ? Alors en avant ! » s'exclama Mr. Vétéran.

« Ouais ! » cria toute l'équipe en levant les mains, certain commençaient à ce précipiter dans la Caravane Inazuma.

« Attendez ! »

...tout le monde ce tourna vers leur capitaine, interloqué. L'équipe de Raimon se regardèrent, le capitaine leur avait dit d'attendre ? Lui, qui était le plus pressé pour y aller ?

« Un problème capitaine ? » demanda Jack.

Toute l'attention de l'équipe, avec la coach Lina, Mr. Hillman et le directeur étaient sur Mark (en plus de Mr. Vétéran). Il commençait à se sentir plus nerveux, tout expliquer n'allait pas être facile.

« Je ne savais pas comment vous le dire. Mais...3 personnes en plus vont nous accompagner, dont 2 d'entre-eux vont jouer dans notre équipe. » finit par déclarer Mark.

« 3 personnes en plus, dont 2 dans l'équipe ? » répéta la coach Lina en fronçant les sourcils. Mark se sentit nerveux sous son regard, elle s'emblait ne pas aimer qu'il invite d'autres personnes sans prévenir.

« Ce sont tous les 2 d'excellents joueurs coach. » se dépêcha de préciser Mark, en faisant attention de ne rien dire sur son fils. « Je me suis entrainé avec eux plus d'une fois et ils ont un très grand potentiel. Le premier est un défenseur, et le deuxième peut faire défenseur, gardien et milieu. »

 **Côté Paul, Decker et Alexandre**

« Il dit clairement que j'ai plus d'aptitude que toi. » ne pût s'empêcher de taquiner Paul, d'un ton mielleux.

« La fer...tais-toi Paul ! » se rattrapa Decker en se rappelant qu'Alexandre est là. Mark les avait suffisament tourmentés avec ça: pas de mots déplacés devant le petit !

Sous le regard confus d'Alexandre, Decker foudroyait du regard Paul, qui lui répondit avec un sourire un peu trop rusé. Le regard de Decker devint suspait, Paul profitait-il de la situation parce qu'il savait que l'albinos ne dirait rien devant le petit ?

 **Retour à Mark**

« Des nouveaux ?! » s'exclama Bobby. Pourquoi Mark ne leur a rien dit ? Depuis quand il s'entrainait avec d'autres personnes ? Bobby, Nathan, Tod et Jack ne savaient pas trop comment prendre le fait qu'il y ait 2 défenseurs en plus dans l'équipe, surtout imaginer leur capitaine confier son poste de gardien à un autre.

« Oui. » Mark hocha la tête « Nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide possible contre l'Academy Alius. » Chacun se regarda, mais finit par hocher la tête. Sauf Jude et Axel qui le regardèrent suspicieux, Mark avait mentionné 3 personnes, mais il n'a pas parlé de la dernière. Mark prit une profonde inspiration...c'est le moment. Le jeune brun tourna la tête et regarda dans la direction où était caché ses amis et son fils « Vous pouvez venir ! »

Tout le monde fut surpris de voir 3 personnes se montrer de derrière les décombres. Il y avait 2 adolescents qui étaient assez petits pour leurs âges, l'un aux cheveux albinos et l'autre aux cheveux verts, avec leurs sacs d'affaires. Mais ce qui choqua le plus tout le monde, c'était de voir que le garçon albinos tenait par la main un enfant en bas-âge, à la limite un bébé !

Surtout quand se dernier lâcha la main du garçon pour aller ce jetter derrière les jambes de Mark, et que leur capitaine posa sa main sur les cheveux du petit avec un sourire qui se forma au coin des lèvres.

Toute l'équipe avait les yeux sur l'enfant, regardant à peine leurs 2 nouveaux coéquipiers. Mais qu'est-ce que Mark avait en tête ?! C'était une guerre contre les extraterestres qu'ils allaient menner, c'est trop dangereux d'emmener un enfant aussi jeune ! D'ailleurs, qui étaient-ils lui et les 2 autres ? Mark ne leur a jamais parler d'eux !

« Les amis, d'abord voici Balt Decker, le nouveau défenseur. » Mark commença les présentations. Decker se courba pour les saluer tout souriant, il sentit tout de suite le regard de tous les défenseurs sur lui, ressentant un peu de sueur couler sur son visage. « Ensuite Paul Peabody. » Paul se courba timidement pour les saluer.

« Et le petit ? Tu fais du baby-sitting ? » demanda Nelly. Mais elle attarda plus son regard sur le petit garçon. Quelque chose en lui la mettait mal à l'aise, comme une impréssion de déjà vu.

Mark baissa les yeux, le moment qu'il craignait le plus arriva...

« Non, en faite... » Mark regarda un moment Alex, il fermit les yeux un instant avant de se lancer « c'est mon fils, Alexandre. »

...

Sa déclaration fit soudainement tomber un silence de plomb. Tout le monde regarda le jeune brun ahurri.

« Très drôle Mark, mais vraiment ce gamin c'est qui ? » demanda nerveusement Kevin. Croyant que c'était une blague, ou espèrer que c'était une blague.

Le visage de Mark perdu toute peur, pour être remplacé par la colère « J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

Son ton les surpris. C'était rare de voir Mark se mettre en colère, mais le pire, c'est que pour une des rare fois, il semblait très sérieux !

Mark du prendre une profonde inspiration pour ce calmer. Pas qu'il était vraiment en colère, mais il ne supportait pas d'entendre quelqu'un dire qu'Alexandre n'était pas son fils ! Que celà soit fait exprès ou pas !

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Alexandre, le détaillant. Personne (surtout Jude et Axel) ne pouvaient nier les ressemblances frappentes ! Le petit avait les cheveux noirs hérissés, ses yeux étaient noirs sans le moindre reflait contrairement à leur capitaine, mais même sans les reflaits, ses yeux étaient du même noir onyx que Mark ! Et son visage, les mêmes grands yeux, le même petit nez, la même bouche, les même traits avec seulement quelques légères diférences ! Personne ne pouvait nier que l'enfant était pratiquement tout le portrait plus petit de Mark !

Après un moment de silence qui parut une éternité, les plus curieux le brisèrent:

« C'est pas possible ! » s'exclama Nathan, n'en revenant pas.

« Mais vous êtes si jeune capitaine ! » s'exclama Jack, commençant à défaihir.

« Comment t'a fait pour avoir un enfant ?! » s'exclama Bobby, les yeux écarquillés.

« Depuis quand t'a un fils Mark ?! » s'écria Erik.

« Mais vous l'avez eû avec qui capitaine ?! » s'exclama Tod, n'arrivant plus à suivre.

Mark grimaça mentalement, exactement le genre de question qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Seuls Jude, Axel la coach, Mr. Vétéran, Mr. Hillman et le directeur ne dirent rien, certains les yeux écarquillés avec la bouche ouverte.

Finalement, ce fut Axel qui prit la parole afin de calmer tout le monde « ça suffit ! Vous voyez pas que vous faites peur au petit ?! »

Tout le monde se tû, et remarquèrent enfin qu'Alexandre c'était recrovillé encore plus derrière les jambes de son père, regardant l'équipe avec une certaine crainte. Il n'aimait pas du tout avoir autant d'attention dirigé vers lui. Mark s'agenouilla pour le serrer dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots doux pour le calmer « Chut...n'aie pas peur Alex...ce sont tous mes amis, ils ne sont pas méchants, c'est juste qu'ils sont surpris de te voir. »

Supris ? Ce mot était un vrai euphémisme !

« Mais Mark... tu es sérieux ? Cet enfant est vraiment...» commença Mr. Hillman, en bégayant, n'en revenant toujours pas de sa surprise.

« Oui, c'est vraiment mon fils. Je souhaite que lui, Paul et Decker viennent avec nous. » confirma Mark.

« Il est hors de question. » dit d'une voix autoritaire la coach Lina.

Toute l'équipe se tourna vers elle, le visage de leur coach était comme d'habitude sévère, mais sa surprise de la situation était présente dans ses yeux. Sentant que l'atmosphère soit soudainement devenue tendue, Jude intervint pour la première fois.

« Écoute Mark, tu devrais écouter la coach. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux d'emmener un enfant dans cette guerre avec l'Academy Alius. Tu devrais mieux le laisser avec tes parents, il sera plus en sécurité. » essaya de calmer le stratège de l'équipe.

« Mes parents ne sont pas-là...et ils n'ont jamais su l'existence d'Alexandre. » avoua Mark en baissant la tête. Tout le monde le regarda le souffle coupé, QUOI ?! « Personne ne sait qu'il existe sauf Paul, Decker et maintenant vous. Voilà pourquoi il faut que je l'emmène, je ne peux pas le laisser seul. »

«...et...la mère ne peut pas non-plus le garder...? » demanda timidement Célia.

À ce moment, personne n'avait encore vu Mark avoir un regard aussi sombre que maintenant, mais pas sombre de tristesse, non, mais sombre de colère. Pour certains comme Tod et Jack, s'en était effrayant.

« Sa mère...n'est plus là... » dit-il sombrement, c'était vraiment LA question que Mark ne voulait absolument pas entendre parler. Personne n'osa dire quoique ce soit, cette déclaration avait jetté un froid sur l'assemblée.

La coach se décida à briser le silence, mais sa voix était presque ébranlée par la dernière déclaration « Même Mark, tu sais que c'est trop dangereux de l'emmener...»

Mark la coupa « Sachez que s'il ne vient pas, moi non-plus je ne viendrais pas ! »

La réponse surpris tout le monde. Chacun savait que Mark voulait absolument arrêter l'Academy Alius, et défendre les valeurs du football qu'il aimait tant. Mais là...si Mark, le capitaine ne vient pas...c'est pratiquement la dissolution de l'équipe. Mais l'équipe compris le message de MarK: son fils viendra, peu importe ce que diront les autres.

Cette fois, ce fût Mr. Vétéran qui mis fin au débat « Allez tout le monde ! Donnez moi vos sacs et montres ! » Chacun le regarda assez surpris. La coach voulu protester, mais il leva la main pour l'arrêter « Celà ne servira à rien de continuer à débatre là dessus. » il regarda Mark qui se sentit un peu nerveux de la réponse « Je te préviens juste Mark, on n'a pas de siège-auto, faudra faire attention. » voulu plaisanter le vieux conducteur.

Mark le regarda un peu surpris, mais finit par sourire et hôcha la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Tout le monde se dépêcha de donner leurs sacs et montèrent dans la Caravane Inazuma, un silence tendu plannait dans l'air. En passant devant Mr. Hillman et le directeur, Mark s'arrêta et leur murmura presque en suppliant « Ne dites rien à mes parents s'il-vous-plaît...ils ne sont vraiment au courant de rien... » rien que l'idée que ses parents découvrent l'existence d'Alexandre et lui retire son fils faisait tressahir Mark.

Mr. Hillman et Raimon se jettèrent un coup d'œil, réfléchissant à ce qu'il fallait faire. Finalement hôcha la tête « Tu peux compter sur nous Mark. »

Mark ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, avant de les remercier. Le jeune brun prit Alexandre dans ses bras et monta dans la Caravane Inazuma pour s'assoir au premier rang, attachant le petit à côté de lui, avec Paul et Decker juste derrière.

Tout le monde était à bord, les moteurs commençaient à se mettre en marche. Mark ressenti de-nouveau cette adrénaline et ce goût de l'aventure qui lui donnait envie de fonçer. Le jeune capitaine partagea un sourire avec ses 2 amis à l'arrière, et à son étonnement, Jude et Axel aussi.

« La Caravane Inazuma est prête à partir. » prononça la Coach Lina. Et la Caravane est partie.

« Allez en avant ! » s'exclama fou de joie Mark. Alexandre rigola de voir son papa si content. Paul et Decker étaient rassurés de voir leur ami retrouver le sourire après la confrontation qu'il y eu. Et toute l'équipe sourit de voir que leur capitaine était toujours parfaitement lui même, et aussi de voir le petit sourire. Alexandre avait le même sourire que son père.

Raimon était uni, et était prêt à repartir mener bataille contre l'Alius !

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ? Ai-je bien respecté les réactions ?**

 **D'après-vous, comment se déroulera la suite ?**

 **Comment les coéquipiers de Mark vont gérer tout ceci ?**

 **Comment se déroulera le combat contre l'Alius ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire !**

 **À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
